


If I Had You

by everysundoesntrise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena and Winn friendship because their friendship is my guilty pleasure, M/M, confident!Winn, subtle firefly references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everysundoesntrise/pseuds/everysundoesntrise
Summary: Alex drunkenly jokes that she won’t let Kara date until Winn does. Mon-El, taking it very seriously, becomes determined to get Winn a date.Or the one where Mon-El accidentally sets Winn up with a bunch of lesbians and realizes he’s a little bit in love with him along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> pls ignore the fact that Mon-El knows about Maggie/Alex in the show; I started writing this before that episode. thanks.

There’s some teenage comedy playing in the background of game night and the majority of the humans there are drunk. Alex is laughing about something really hard; Mon-El’s not really sure what, because he continually finds his eyes drifting between Kara and Winn. Winn, who’s he’s never seen so red and flustered as he tries to explain something to Kara.

Alex seems to be the only one paying attention to the movie in the room, because she’s suddenly blurting out, “I’m going to do that with you, Kara! You aren’t allowed to date until Winn does!” She seems to find this hilarious, doubling over herself.

Winn laughs too, singing the name, “Lena Luthor.” He sees Kara pout, but he doesn’t really pay attention to anything after that, his mind turning. Mon-El’s pretty sure that Kara has some sort of feelings for him and he’s not averse to the idea of dating her; he thinks he likes her. She’s pretty, they get along and she’s not mated to anyone yet. All he has to do is find a date for Winn and he’ll have Kara.

He throws himself into researching the ‘dating’ rituals on Earth, asks Winn about it, but Winn can’t seem to take him seriously and just laughs while slightly turning red. Mon-El finds himself getting subscriptions to something called _Cosmo_ and _Seventeen_ and spends a couple days hauled up in his room at the DEO, reading and memorizing.

He reads that a lot of good relationships start from a solid friendship and he thinks Alex might be perfect for Winn. He’s seen them interact at the DEO a decent amount and they seem to tease each other a lot. They’re definitely comfortable around each other and Alex’s family has practically become Winn’s. He doesn’t know why they haven’t started dating yet!

The next time he sees Alex, he tells her that Winn wants to have a date at his place. Alex laughs and says she’ll be there.

Being the great wingman that he is, Mon-El arranges to meet up with Winn before Alex comes over. While he thinks he might trust Winn more than anyone else on Earth, he still has to make sure that Winn won’t mess up his date with Alex. And it’s an excuse to see Winn outside of the DEO, which hasn’t happened that much since their night at the bar together. Winn claims Mon-El’s not a very good influence on him and Mon-El pretends he doesn’t know that he’s lying, pretends he doesn’t see the way that Winn’s entire being seems to light up when Alex texts him saying that she’ll be a couple hours late, meaning Winn and Mon-El will have even more time to themselves, pretends that he doesn’t like that spending time with him caused that kind of reaction out of Winn. He doesn’t know how to label whatever he’s feeling; he’s never felt so strongly about something and he’s meant to be thinking about Kara.

They end up playing on some device that hooks up to Winn's TV, apparently called a PlayStation and Winn looks so happy that he's the one introducing Mon-El to the "beautiful world of gaming." Mon-El doesn't know why he's calling another world beautiful because when Winn laughs and Mon-El sees that stupidly cute freckle near his eye, he thinks Winn's a lot more beautiful than whatever the world of gaming is. Because even if he's interested in Kara and trying to set up Winn with Alex, he can't deny that Winn Schott Jr. is something special.

He feels Winn's hands guiding his on the controller, leaning closer to him so that there’s no space between the two of them on the couch. It’s far more intimate than what's considered friendly on Daxam. He figures it must be just a nuance of Earth and who is he to be culturally insensitive? And if his heart feels a little bit warm at Winn's touch, well he's just learning and adjusting to the customs of Earth. When Winn falls asleep on his shoulder, Mon-El lets him and lets himself fall asleep on Winn too. It's the polite thing to do.

They’re woken up by Alex and Mon-El ignores the slight pain in his stomach when he leaves Winn and Alex alone in the apartment, ignores the relief the comes the next morning when Winn laughs and informs him that Alex’s into girls when he asks how the date went. Because relief doesn’t make sense, not when he needed the date to go well to finally ask Kara out, not when he wants Winn to be happy, wants to see his eyes and face and his smile light up at endless hours of the day. He shakes the thought off; he needs to find someone else for Winn. He thinks he’s seen Winn interact with Alex’s friend, Maggie, recently and he settles to ask her to hang out with Winn as soon as he can.

Maggie agrees to meet Winn at the (alien) bar the following night. Mon-El and Winn end up in the bar a couple hours before Maggie’s set to get there.

Mon-El guides Winn to the pool table. He knows Winn’s not really good at pool, distinctly remembers the sound of glass breaking the last time Winn tried to play, and if Winn wants to impress Maggie, he’s going to need to shape up.

And it’s just like the time with the PlayStation at Winn’s apartment, except Mon-El’s the one guiding him this time, placing his hands on top of Winn’s, angling the stick so that it hits the cue ball without somehow flinging into the bar window. Winn’s face seems to go a bit red at how close they are to each other; he thinks he should pull away, move further from Winn, who has a date with Maggie in an hour so that he can go on a date with Kara, but he likes the way Winn’s body feels pressed up against his, revels in the fact that he can make Winn blush with such ease.

When Winn finally takes a turn for himself and the cue ball manages to stay on the pool table, he screams out in surprise, smile wide across his face and almost hugs Mon-El in excitement, and Mon-El pretends he’s not upset that Winn didn’t follow through with the hug, “Told you it was just simple geometry!”

“I think it has more to do with having a good teacher,” Mon-El smirks at him. Winn mentions something about how his lack of faith in Winn’s natural prowess is disturbing and how Mon-El should shut up because Winn “can kill him with his brain,” as Mon-El leads them to an empty booth.

“Remind you of anything?” Mon-El can’t help but ask, because it’s weird how whenever he goes to a bar, any bar, memories of that night he made Winn take him out of the DEO take up his entire thought process.

Winn rolls his eyes, “You shouldn’t be acting so high and mighty. I outdrank you then and you can’t even get drunk of Earth’s alcohol.”

Mon-El smirks, eyebrows raised, “Guess we’ll have to see what happens when I can get drunk then?” And maybe it’s another excuse to see Winn drunk, see the cute flush of red that colors his skin, but Mon-El’s signaling to the waiter to bring over some drinks for the two of them.

“Not sure getting drunk is my idea of a great date,” Winn comments, and Mon-El’s not sure why he’s referencing his date because Maggie’s not even here yet.

Four shots in, Mon-El feels himself growing lighter and Winn’s not really drinking, but Mon-El doesn’t care because Winn looks cute in any situation, even when his cheeks aren’t flushed. He thinks he might've said that aloud because Winn’s staring at him, embarrassed.

“C’mon, Mon-El of Daxam, let’s get you to my apartment. The DEO’s pretty far and I’m not sure you should really be alone right now,” Winn manages to support Mon-El’s weight as they walk out of the bar.

“Pretty, smart and strong? You’re really the package deal, Winslow Schott Jr of Earth,” some of his words are slurred but Winn seems to understand what he’s said perfectly because he feels Winn falter a little in his step, “Maggie will be lucky to have you!” Mon-El feels himself freeze. How could he forget about Winn’s date? He was enjoying Winn’s company so much that he forgot what he was there for. He’s such a terrible friend and wingman, “Winn! Your date with Maggie!”

Winn doesn’t seem to feel as distraught about this missed opportunity as Mon-El does, “I texted Maggie that we were going home. Alex and her will be fine without us; I’m sure they would prefer it considering they can give each other heart-eyes without you and me third-wheeling.”

Mon-El frowns, “I set you up with another lesbian, didn’t I?”

“You sure did."

Mon-El doesn’t remember anything between then and waking up on Winn’s couch the next morning. He isn’t sure if Winn’s awake or even still home, but he doesn’t stay around to find out. He doesn’t have the time too; he has to think of someone to set Winn up with now that his first two ideas have turned out to be failures. That night Alex set the rule about Kara only being able to date when Winn could, he remembers Winn talking about someone named Lena Luthor and he thinks she could be the one that saves this entire operation. He approaches her later that day and her and Winn are set to hang out the following week.

When the day of the Lena and Winn date finally comes, Mon-El decides to sit the ‘pre-date’ hang out he normally has with Winn out, because it only seemed to be distracting Mon-El from his goal of dating Kara and it wasn’t like it really helped Winn anyway. It doesn’t help that when he mentioned going out with Winn to Lena, her whole face lit up, explaining that she had meant to call him and set something up for the past two weeks, doesn’t help when he remembers the way Winn sang her name that night as if she was some sort of angel. He doesn’t know why he just didn’t start by setting Lena and Winn up. But, somewhere deep down, he does know. He knows that he doesn’t want Winn to be dating some random girl and somewhere further down he admits that knew Maggie and Alex would never work out with Winn, but Lena could. He leaves that thought deep down though. He has to meet Kara for lunch.

Kara’s sitting at a table at the Thai place that they agreed on, waving enthusiastically at him when she sees him walk through the door. He smiles and takes the seat across from her.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever!” she’s beaming, “Where have you been all week? Skipping out on training?”

And he hasn’t been skipping out on training, he’s just been training with Winn. He voices this to her and it just makes her smile wider, “Winn, huh?” The name seems to summon him, because a couple seconds after Kara says it, he sees Winn walking through the door, laughing alongside Lena Luthor as the two of them get their own table.

Kara’s about to wave the two of them over, but Mon-El stops her. Her frown forces him to come up with some excuse, “I just don’t really want to talk to Winn at the moment.”

That only seems to make Kara frown deeper, but he knows she can tell that he wants to be distracted, so she starts telling him stories about all the things that have happened to her this past week. He wishes he can focus on what she’s saying, but the only conversation he can pay attention to is the one across the restaurant between Winn and Lena.

“Filling up the room with flowers, really? How obvious can you be?” Winn’s laughing again.

There’s a playful element to Lena’s tone when she speaks, “Apparently not obvious enough.”

“I’m sorry, by the way,” the conversation is getting more serious and Mon-El almost feels bad for listening in, “There was a second where I doubted you. I couldn’t find anything wrong with the video for a while as much as I wanted to, as much as I tried. I didn’t want to fail to notice that someone I really trusted wasn’t who I thought they were again so I wouldn’t let myself get blinded by my loyalty to you, not like I did with my dad. Kara kept pushing me though; she really believes in you.”

The fondness in Winn’s voice when he’s talking to her is too much and Mon-El can’t keep listening, shifting his focus back to Kara, who had apparently stopped talking a while ago and was staring at Mon-El, confused, “Are you alright? Is this about Winn?”

“Pft, Winn? What does he have to do with anything?”

“You’ve been staring at Winn for the past five minutes and the only words out of your mouth this entire time have been about him,” Kara looks a bit pleased with herself, “You know Alex told me a week or two ago about the fact that you have feelings for him but I didn’t 100% believe it until now.”

“Feelings of friendship!” He immediately shouts back.

Kara doesn’t seem to buy it one bit and she’s suddenly flagging Winn down, “Winn! Lena!”

Kara stands up to hug them both when they get there and Mon-El wonders why her arms linger for longer when she’s hugging Lena. She gestures for Winn to sit down where she was sitting, “Mon-El has something he wants to talk to you about. Lena and I will leave you to it.”

“Are you sure you aren’t using this as a chance to get some more alone time with Lena Luthor outside of work?”

Kara looks away, embarrassed, before mumbling, “Maybe we have something to talk about too, Lena.” Lena grabs Kara’s hand as they walk away and Mon-El really did not see that one coming.

Winn smiles, watching the two of them walk away, “Finally! Hearing both those two moon over each other without doing anything was infinitely worse than Kara and James doing the same thing last year. Such a season one thing.”

Mon-El doesn’t have any clue what he’s talking about and he still is trying to process the fact that Lena and Winn aren’t interested in each other because apparently she’s also into girls just like everyone else Mon-El tried to set Winn up with and Kara’s clearly off the table but he doesn’t feel upset in the slightest, especially not compared to the way his stomach churned at the thought of Winn and Lena. His brain is apparently trying to process too much new information, so he can’t stop himself when he blurts out, “I think I like you.”

“I take that back. You deserve better than some cheap confession. That’s not how we do it on Daxam,” Winn just kind of stares at him, but Mon-El takes a deep breath and continues, “I know that I like you. A lot. I find myself getting lost in your touch, your sometimes blue, sometimes green eyes and that freckle next to the left one, your smile, your laugh, your infuriatingly cute excitement whenever you surprise yourself at how smart you are. There’s something breathtaking about you and I don’t really know how you do it and sometimes I just watch you to try to find out.”

Winn looks so vulnerable in that moment and when he speaks, his voices takes a deeper fondness and tenderness than Mon-El heard when he was talking to Lena, “I like you too. I have for a decent amount of time. I don’t know if I can pull the same romantic speech you just did, but I do like you. More than like you, actually.”

Winn kisses him from across the table before Mon-El can properly adjust to what’s happening, “Winn, I-,”

“Mon-El, your mouth is talking. You might wanna look to that and put it to some other use,” and Mon-El’s done ignoring the feelings that overtake him whenever Winn flirts with him, whenever Winn’s close to him and goes in for the kiss himself this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Could you tell that I'm basically in love Winn/Jeremy Jordan by how Mon-El thinks about him because I can?? 
> 
> I'm sorry if Winn seems a little OOC. I couldn't get him just right when not writing in his own perspective in my opinion and writing from Mon-El's POV was a challenge for me. 
> 
> I can't believe I finally finished this. Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
